Cops and Robbers
by Irish Rocker
Summary: A continuation of the original with a little JimChris relationship. Sixth and final chapter up now
1. Default Chapter

Author Note I don't not own the movie or any of its characters.  
  
Jim opens the door to his apartment and throws his duffle bag on the floor. His German Shepard comes up to him and wanting to get out. Jim changes into his sweats, and takes his dog for a run.  
  
Nothing better than this, he thinks to himself. Then it comes to him that this could be better. If Chris were there with him.  
  
He shakes of the notion, having to remind himself that she is his partner. He runs back to his house tired and confused. With all of his thoughts jumbled in his head, he goes to sleep thinking of what's in store for him tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The clock read 5:30 a.m. and Chris wakes stumbling to shut off the alarm clock. Finally after a great struggle, she shuts it off. Chris jumps straight into the shower and gets ready to go to work. After a while she wakes Eliza and starts making her breakfast.  
  
"Oatmeal again, Mama!" Eliza complains, tired of the same breakfast.  
  
"Eliza, please. I promise I will make pancakes on Saturday. Now eat up or we will both be late."  
  
"Mama, can we go to the park on Friday? Please??"  
  
"Maybe, Eliza. but now we gotta hurry. It's time for me to go play cops and robbers."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chris and Eliza get up from the table and grab their things: Eliza her books and backpack, Chris her gun and her duffle bag. They rush out to the car. Chris fumbles around with her keys, trying to find the right one. They both get in and buckle up. Chris drives up to Eliza's school. They jump out of the car just as the bell rings.  
  
"Okay, Eliza. Go hurry. You're late again. Tell your teacher I'm sorry. Okay give me a kiss."  
  
Chris bends down and give Eliza a hug and kiss.  
  
"Bye Mommy!" Eliza shoots as she runs up the stairs to the door. Chris smiles and watches as Eliza gets in.  
  
"Shit!" Chris says to herself as she looks at her watch. "God damn. I'm gonna be late again."  
  
Chris drives up to the station. She runs up to the doors, drops her bag in the locker room and high tails it to Hondo's office.  
  
"Sanchez, you're late, again."  
  
"I know, I know, but I had to get my kid to school."  
  
"Fine, but don't make a habit out of it."  
  
Chris slips into the chair next to Jim. They exchange awkward smiles and looks. Hondo sits back down and starts talking to crew.  
  
"Okay guys(Chris coughs)..and lady. Boxer is going to be out for the next 4 months and until then we need to find a replacement. And also we need to find a new member. So.. I guess it's time to go through some files."  
  
Deke, Jim and Chris all give a sigh and look at each other.  
  
"So. how many files we got?" Deke says.  
  
"35...20 of them are rookies though.."  
  
"Man.this more paper work than your last divorce." Jim states as he picks up the box full of files.  
  
"Funny, Street. The bad news is Fuller wants them chosen by tomorrow 8 a.m."  
  
"And I guess you just neglected to this before. Now I am not even going to be able to see my little girl tonight."  
  
"So now are you gonna start shining Fuller's shoes, Hondo?" Jim replies.  
  
"No, but for that comment you can start shining mine."  
  
"Crap. We'll be here till Midnight." Deke adds into the conversation.  
  
"You guys better get started then." Hondo says while ushering them out the door. As they leave, Hondo as a giant smile on his face. "Tell me who you guys choose."  
  
"Lazy jackass," Jim mutters under his breathe.  
  
"I heard that." Hondo slams the door shut.  
  
"We'll we better get started." Deke says trying to keep a good attitude.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter two

Author's NoteI do not own this movie or own any of its characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
At 7 p.m. that night, the guys are still there still bickering over files. One right after the other are declined. Too picky. No experience. No real street credit. Vegetarian.  
  
"I'm gonna go pick up some food for us. Chinese okay?" Deke asks.  
  
"Yea that's fine." Chris and Jim answer back.  
  
Deke walks out of the room leaving Chris and Jim together. They keep talking about the prospects.  
  
"This guy Mark Whitmire sounds good. 29 years old. 6'2. Four years of street with the LAPD and 2 years with the Ohama police department."  
  
"Ohama? God that must have been exciting. What do they chase...cows..chickens?" Chris says sarcastically. Jim laughs and gives a great big grin. Chris smiles back. Then, an awkward silence. Jim looks around trying to figure out something to say.  
  
"So.anybody else that sounds good?" Jim says to file up the silence.  
  
"So far that's it. You?"  
  
"This guy, Clayton Walker. 34 years. 5'11. 7 years on street and two years homicide. He says now he wants to try S.W.A.T."  
  
"Going from homicide to S.W.A.T.? Well, he's diverse."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. Maybe an over achiever??? Oh well that's almost it." Jim says flipping through the files.  
  
"God damn.this is so boring. I don't wanna do this anymore. Can't we just tell Fuller to go to hell and fuck himself with this damn work!?!?!?!" Chris bursts out.  
  
"I wish. Fuller will have both of our asses if we do though. Come on, you know I am on his shitlist."  
  
"Yeah.he tells me all the time."  
  
All of a sudden, Jim and Chris's beepers start to go off.  
  
"What the hell?" Jim looks at Chris for answers.  
  
Hondo bursts through the door.  
  
"Good, you guys are here. Where's Deke?"  
  
"Getting some food. Why? What's up?"  
  
"We have a shootout in progress. Mount up, we leave in 3 minutes."  
  
Deke rushes into the room just to be ushered back out into the locker room. Chris goes into her private "locker room" or the storage closet. Deke and Jim rush to their lockers and hurry up and suit out. Rushing, they grab their guns and run for the door. Hondo is already in the bus ready to go. They jump in and drive off. Sirens blazing, they weave in and out of traffic trying get through the busy L.A. traffic.  
  
"Jesus Christ. How many fucking people live in L.A.?" Chris yells with disgust.  
  
"A whole lot, but that's not gonna stop me." Hondo says as he jumps the crib, rushing past the bumper-to-bumper traffic. Hondo weaves from street to sidewalk, yet careful of the people around him.  
  
"Jesus, you can sure handle this thing, Hondo." Jim says with amazement.  
  
"Not any better than he can handle your momma." Deke replies. Jim laughs, knowing he doesn't have a comeback.  
  
Finally, they arrive. Hondo jumps out of the driver's seat and walks over to Fuller.  
  
"Now, what's goin on?" Hondo says trying to make as little conversation as possible.  
  
"The LAPD had a stakeout on this place to the left. They deal drugs and the cops wanted something on them to get a warrant and go in. Well, somebody tipped them off and stocked up on weapons. AK47s, '44 magnums, '38 caliber rifles, the works. LAPD goes in, and the shootout begins. There is about 5,6 guys. We can't tell."  
  
Hondo goes back to the guys and tells them what's up. Jim, Chris and Deke get their weaponry and hold until the cops can get a secure line to them.  
  
The cops throw a secure line to group.  
  
"Hello, this is Sergeant Fuller with the LAPD."  
  
"We want 80 million dollars in small bills, a private jet that is not piloted by one of you people. We want it soon. We got bombs in here and we'll start blowing up shit!"  
  
"Okay calm down. Can we just talk..."  
  
"That's it. No more talking." He hangs up and throws the phone out the window.  
  
"That didn't go too well." Hondo says, listening in outside the trailer.  
  
"Shut up Hondo. Get your boys ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter three

Author's NoteI do not own this movie or any of its characters.  
  
"Well here we go again." Deke says while grabbing his gun.  
  
"Alright, they shut down Fuller, just as I would do, but now, it's our turn." Hondo informs. "Sanchez, Street go around to the back. There is an entry hidden by brush to a basement. I don't think these guys have even thought of it."  
  
"Hondo, I don't know. What if they have thought of it?" Deke asks.  
  
"Then, you guys are trained professionals. You'll figure something out. Now, you, Deke, I need you out here picking these guys off. You are the sharp shooter."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright, Sanchez, Street what are you guys still standing there for?"  
  
Street and Sanchez pick up their gear. Deke puts out his fist and Street pounds back. They both do the "guy nod." Street and Sanchez start making there way through a neighbor's yard and reach the alley behind the house.  
  
"Sanchez, how ya doin'?"  
  
"Um. I'm fine, Street. But instead of small talk, let's go kick some ass. Shall we?"  
  
Street shuts up, knowing that they're there to do their job and not slightly flirt. Sanchez reaches down at the basement doors and slowly lifts it. No one is there, but they both feel like they are no alone. Street motions to start moving around to the right. They slowly walk along the wall. Then, a round of a AK47 goes off.  
  
"Down.. Down!" Street yells to Sanchez making sure she is safe. She motions back. Street starts moving around trying to find out where the gunman is hidden. All of a sudden, another round goes off. Behind the storage racks, Street thinks. He rolls out a smoke bomb creating an unclear shot for the gunman. Sanchez signals to move in opposite directions to get a clear shot. Street slowly starts moving to the left and sees the man trying to use his scope to find them. Street signals that he as the shot and for Sanchez to hold. Street finds the man in his sight. Okay just pull the trigger Jim, he thinks to himself  
  
"One man down." Jim tells Hondo in his headset.  
  
"Come on you son of a bitch." Deke talks to himself. "Just a little bit forward. Yeah, yea oh you're mine."  
  
Deke looks through his sight and sees a man in full cavalier suit. Deke positions and then fires. "One down."  
  
Deke repositions for his next target. A man with no cavalier on, just a flannel shirt and jeans. A man who looks to be in his late twenties and very stoned, Deke recognizes. Stumbling around with a '50 caliber rifle, the man keeps sway in and out of range for Deke.  
  
"Stay for one more second baby." Deke says with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"One down."  
  
Sanchez and Street start up the stairs to the house. The house positioned in the middle of a street in the middle of south LA. The house was run down and almost collapsing in.  
  
"Seventy David, what's your position?" Hondo says into the headset.  
  
"On the basement stairs at the door." Sanchez reports back to him.  
  
"Hold your position."  
  
Street and Sanchez hold on the stairs. Chris looks over at Jim. He is taller than she had realized and his eyes were really big and beautiful. Chris realized that she had feelings for him, strong feelings. What was she thinking? He was her partner. Come on, Chris, shake it off. Think other things: Eliza, training, beer, beers with Jim. DAMN IT! Why was he on her mind? Suddenly:  
  
"Street, Sanchez. There are three men at the front windows and god knows how many behind. Hopefully, none. Go, go!"  
  
Street and Sanchez slowly and tacitly move cross the back of the house. Clear. Quietly, they move into the front room. Three men sit at the front window busy with the cops out front. "Drop your weapons!" Street yells.  
  
The gunmen started to turn, guns blazing. Street shoots one immediately in the head killing him. Two left. Sanchez grabbed Street pulling him behind the wall to an adjacent kitchen. A blazing gun battle erupted between the two men and S.W.A.T. Bullets whizzing past from AK47s and '44 caliber magnums. One stray bullet went through the door opening and striking Jim in the shin. "Street, you okay?" Chris yells over the live rounds.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good I think." Jim clutches his shin.  
  
Too caught up in the battle in the house, Deke slips in through the front door along with other S.W.A.T. members from another team. "Drop your weapons, mother fuckers!" Deke shouts with rage and ease.  
  
The gunmen disobeyed, following their promise of agreement before the first shot was fired. Guns were fired. After a few minutes, "Code 4, all clear."  
  
Stretchers were wheeled in. Jim was lifted and placed gently on the stretcher. Sanchez arrived at his side after checking in with Hondo.  
  
"Okay, It doesn't look like it is anything serious, but we'll wheel you out of here just in case. Just lay back, sir.," the paramedic advised him.  
  
"Hey," Jim stumbled out.  
  
"Hey. How ya doin'?" Sanchez replied.  
  
"I think I am pumped with morphine already." Chris managed to giggle and convince him that he was just a little woozy.  
  
"Miss, are you gonna ride along to the hospital?" the paramedic asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Jim said through all the confusion. Chris smiled and jumped into the ambulance along side Jim. 


	4. chapter four

Author's NoteI do not own this movie or any of its characters.  
  
"Hey Sanchez, how's he doin'?" Hondo says as he walks into Jim's hospital room. Sanchez stayed with him through a couple of nights. They talked about everything. Jim was too wired to sleep. Chris had only an uncomfortable chair to sleep in.  
  
"He's fine. He can still flirt with all the nurses, so I think his vitals are okay." She said crumply and waking from her 30-minute nap. Jim had fallen to sleep about an hour ago listening to her story about Eliza finding out Santa wasn't real. Quite upsetting. "He went to sleep a little while ago."  
  
Hondo motioned for her to come out into the hall with him. "Hey, go home. Get some sleep. You look like shit. We finally might have a much-needed day of rest. Did they say when Jim would be out?"  
  
"Yeah, sometime today. It isn't too serious. Mainly just a bad cut and a slight fracture. Probably no running for a while, but he'll be back to his old self soon."  
  
"Okay, then I'll stay here. You go home get some sleep. Take care of your kid."  
  
"Okay. See ya later."  
  
Chris walked out the door, tired and lacking strength. She sit had on her S.W.A.T. uniform from a two days before. She had no time to change out of it because Jim made sure she was at his side the entire time. Plus, she had brought nothing with her. Hondo walked back into Jim's room. Jim was waking up for the opening and closing of his hospital door.  
  
"Wow, you don't look like a Latino women." Jim managed to get out. He started to struggle to sit it up. His eyelids were heavy, and he felt like some slipped him something. "I think these gowns have finally gone out of style unfortunately." Jim picked up a side of his gown and pulled at it. A white smock with little purple flowers. How masculine.  
  
Hondo gave him a glance as if he thought he were pretty. "Street , you look just ravishing."  
  
"Why thank you, but where's Chris?" Jim looked around the room, searching for a trace of where she had gone. One thing remained the smell of her on his "smock." A smell of fresh air, sweat and. lavender. It must be her soap.  
  
"I sent her home. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. So, she stayed with you through the past couple of nights? Interesting.. Very interesting."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jim tried to look confused, but he knew what he had meant.  
  
"So what you two got something going on? I don't need any of your personal shit. Okay?" Hondo stood next to his bed, looking like he could read Jim's thoughts. He knew what was on his mind. He probably had for days, maybe weeks.  
  
"Again, what are you talking about? There is nothing going on between me and Chris." Knowing that there was indeed something between them, he managed to act as if he had no idea what he was saying.  
  
"Okay" Hondo started to walk out the door, smiling as if he were a kid with a new toy. "You're a terrible liar."  
  
The door shut, leaving Jim alone. Oh god, Hondo knows that I like Chris. Great, he'll be all over my ass now. Thoughts raced from Chris to his leg to work to Hondo's knowing the truth to Chris again. His mind was wondering and ached from the ADD-ness of his thoughts. Ugh. Tired, Jim fell into a deep sleep, thinking about one thing: Chris.  
  
Chris walked into her house, dropping her keys on a kitchen counter. She waked over to her babysitter and paid her. Eliza came running up to her, hugging her knees tightly. Eliza started the round of questions, but before all the questions were out, Chris managed to get to her room and collapse on her bed. Eliza realized that she would not answer her and curled up next to her mom, and they fell asleep together.  
  
"Mama, it's 4 p.m.!" Eliza shouted while shaking her mom. Eliza had been up watching cartoons for a while now. "It's Friday, Mama. The park?  
  
"Jesus, Christo! Lo siento, baby. Get ready. I'll take you the park." Chris walked into her closet and pulled out a gray tank top off her shelf and tight jeans that fitted her curves, the usual. She then ran a brush through her bed head hair, yanking on the tangles. Eliza ran in, dress and fully ready. They jumped into the car and drove to the park a few blocks away. Eliza went on slides, swings, tire swings, bridges, everything. Chris watched on and joined in on the swings. Fun was had; Eliza tired out after an hour of running. Again, they jumped into the car to drive home.  
  
Arriving at home, Eliza jumped out of the car. "Jim!"  
  
Chris stepped out of the car, looking at her porch. There was Jim, sitting on her front step in jeans and a loose T-shirt. It looked like he had been waiting a while. Eliza ran up to him and tackled him with her hugs. They started to talk about her day and the fun she had at the park.  
  
"Eliza, can you go inside the house for a few minutes?" Chris asked while walking up to Jim.  
  
"Okay Mama."  
  
"So, what are you." But before she could finish, Jim embraced her with a passionate kiss. He pulled her into him his hands on around her thin waist, moving his finger tips across every vertebrate of her back. Chris, first reluctant, fell into his lap. Her hands moved from his abs to his ribs and finally to his back. Out of shock and realization, she pulled away after the kiss.  
  
"Okay, just wait a minute... what the hell? Wait no, we can't do this." Chris said hesitantly. Chris had a look in her eyes that Jim could not figure out. Was it confusion, surprise, love, disgust? He could not tell.  
  
"What? Did you not like it?" Jim said with a cocky smirk and his hands rubbing the small of her back.  
  
"No, I liked it, but we can't do this. We're partners. We're S.W.A.T. What would Hondo think? Deke?"  
  
"Well, Hondo seemed pretty cool with it." Jim replied, searching for Chris's eyes to meet his.  
  
"What? Hondo knows that there are.. feelings or whatever you call this?"  
  
"Hondo figured it out when you stayed with me at the hospital for several nights." Jim's eyes desperate and hungry, finally met hers, forcing her to move off his lap and to sit next to him.  
  
"Oh." Chris looked around, searching for a sign for what to do. Then, she saw Eliza in the doorway, giving her a thumbs up and a smile. Jim's German Shepard was next to Eliza. Eliza walked away, with the dog barking and running next to her, from the doorway with an evil glance from her mother. That was definitely a sign. Chris wrapped her arms and legs around Jim and kissed him. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. Chris leaned her body into his feeling the heat of his chest. Jim leaned back into her, feeling a tongue slip into the kiss. His own.  
  
Chris removed her legs from around his waist and walked into the house, beckoning Jim to follow. After they order pizza, Chris leaned over the couch, where Jim was sitting trying to find a descent movie or show. Chris moved her mouth closer to his ear and whispered, "This is what I want."  
  
Jim grabbed her stomach and pulled her over the hump of the couch. He pulled her over his lap and kissed her. Nothing big, nothing wet, nothing too passionate. Just a simple kiss.  
  
"I have been waiting for this. There is something here." Jim whispered back, feeling the heat of her body on his.  
  
He had to get up before he did anything more. She was different than any other. She was the one person that put him in his place. He wanted to, but he would not, not yet. Luckily, the doorbell rang. The pizza guy stood in the doorway, waiting for his cash. Jim fumbled around in his wallet, managing to pull out a twenty.  
  
After the meal of cheese pizza and beer, coke for Eliza, they all sat down on the couch and watch cartoons with Eliza, even the dog. Chris cuddled up to Jim and that was enough; that was love. 


	5. Chapter five

Author's Note I do not own this movie or any of it's characters.  
  
"Wow.what time is it?" Chris manages to say, sun shining on her face through the open blinds. She was still in her tight gray tank top and jeans. Then, she felt a hand on her side. Oh, it's just Jim, she thought to herself. Whoa. wait, it's Jim.  
  
She turned to her left and realized that she had slept with Jim on the couch all night. Chris's head lay upon Jim's chest, while Jim had rested his head on his dog. Eliza lay curled up next to her mom. What is going on? It wasn't that late, was it? What time is it? What day is it?  
  
Chris gently slid from under Jim's hand, and it fell upon the couch where an impression of Chris's body remained. Chris walked along the wall and looked through her bedroom door to see the clock on her bedside table. 10:27. In the morning? It must be; it is light out.  
  
Chris walked back to couch where her entire life lay. Her entire life, she thought. Eliza was her world, and Jim was.. Jim was.. Jim. He meant something to her.  
  
Chris made her way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. The brew started to turn into coffee, and Jim awoke to the smell of it. The same questions that Chris had just thought arose in his mind. Where was he? He looked over to Eliza's small body lying close to his. Then, he looked across the room to the television he had watched the night before. I must be at Chris's.  
  
"What time is it?" Jim arose, waking his dog that had become a comfy cushion through the night. The dog went over to the back door and started to scratch at it. Jim walked slowly across the room, rubbing his eyes still confused about his being there, and opened the door to let him out.  
  
"10:30." Chris said from the kitchen over the brewing coffee. Jim looked over at her, still with a dazed look. She was still as beautiful as he last remembered. Realizing that this was quite awkward, he knew he should say something, witty, debonair, anything. "So did you slip something into my beer? I do not appreciate being taken advantage."  
  
Jim's cocky, little boy smile appeared on his face. Chris giggled, not knowing what to say. She felt her face blush, something rare. Finally after a moment of deafening silence, Chris spoke.  
  
"Do you remember being here very late? I didn't think it was that late. I don't remember falling asleep. I am so fucking confused."  
  
"I have no idea what happened either. But whatever happened... happened I guess." Jim raised his eyebrows, giving the look like he knew more than he let on.  
  
Jim dropped his act and slowly made his way around the counter to Chris's side. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her forehead. Jim then made his way back around and sat down at the kitchen table. He rolled up the bottom of his jeans and started looking at his shin. It was badly bruised and had at least 20 stitches. He could not work with this. He hated this. He refused to listen to the doctors when they were telling him all that they had done. If he didn't know, then it didn't matter.  
  
"Jim, how are you feeling?" Chris pointed at his shin and started to walk over. She sat in the chair next to him and gently put his leg across her lap.  
  
"I've been better, but it doesn't matter. I'm still gonna work. This wont stop me." Jim looked off, trying to look tough, but that was harder than it looked. He knew Chris wasn't going to buy it. She knew him too well.  
  
Chris looked into Jim's eyes, searching for something. She did not know what to look for, another sign, she guessed. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"How great you look in that top." Jim smiled that cocky, little boy smile. He laughed it off. "I don't know. What's gonna happen next?"  
  
"What do you think is gonna happen?"  
  
"We're gonna go to work, do our job, have some moments of awkward silence, date, the guys are gonna find out, joke around about it, things are gonna tempt us, and we have to decide what to do when we get there. First, lets make it through breakfast."  
  
Chris leaned over and kissed Jim, knowing in his bizarre way of telling it, he was right. And to her it sounded fabulous.  
  
Chris removed Jim's leg and walked over to the coffee pot. She pored to cups and walk back over to Jim setting the cup on the table in front of him. Jim smiled back and gulped down some, hoping to finally wake up completely. God, this is terrible, Jim kept his thoughts to himself and set the cup back down.  
  
Chris and Jim's beepers started to go off, waking Eliza from her sleep. Chris walked over to the beepers, which where sitting next to each other on the coffee table. "Time to go, I guess. Jim, can you call the babysitter? The number is right next to the phone." Chris leaned over Eliza and kissed her forehead, just as Jim had kissed her.  
  
Jim dial the number scribbled on a piece of paper with the name "Alyson" written on it.  
  
"Hello.Alyson. Um, I need a babysitter." Jim sounded hesitant.  
  
"Uhhh.. who is this?" the babysitter answered back.  
  
"Yea, I'm Jim Street, a friend of Chris's..Eliza's mom."  
  
"Oh, when do you need me?"  
  
"Right away, if that's okay."  
  
"Fine, I'll be right there."  
  
Jim hung up the phone and realized that he sounded like a complete ass. He had just asked for a babysitter. Something he could say that he has never done before. Chris emerged from her room in jeans and another tank top, but this one was black. Quite different. Chris and Jim sat at the front door, waiting for the babysitter.  
  
"How are you?" Jim smiled over to Chris, catching her eye.  
  
"Fine." Chris's hand slowly moved over his back and slowly brought him into her body. He wrapped his arm around her and bent down slightly to kiss her. This was passionate, not your everyday kiss, but the kiss you see in movies, with actors that do have chemistry. It was short, yet felt like it lasted for minutes.  
  
"Do you have your stuff at the locker room?" Chris managed to bring up slightly off the topic.  
  
"It should be unless someone has moved it."  
  
"Why is this so weird? I'm not like this usually. Why am I like this?" Chris seemed frustrated and shook her hands in disgust. Chris looked different; she looked nervous. Her hands started to sweat; the look in her eyes had changed. Jim smiled at Chris.  
  
"Chris, come on!" Jim started to laugh. Chris's face turned red and she started to feel angry. "It's just me. It will always be just me. I'll always be prettier than you, but it's just me!" Chris started to laugh. She knew what he meant. "I know this is different. Hell, I never looked at one of my partners like I look at you, well maybe Box, but I swear nobody else. Don't worry. It will be fine, everything will work out. Plus, its just started, we got another 6 month of happiness and then a could 40 of bickering."  
  
Chris felt relief. He was right. He made her feel so at home. Not even her mother made her feel at home like he did. This really feels right even if it had just started. The best things in life start fast. Good acrion movies, an interesting book, a great life. "This feels right. You know what I mean. Like this wont turn to shit."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jim pulled Chris towards him. She buried Her head into his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her small body.  
  
"Brake it up you two!" Eliza yelled from around the corner. Chris grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at her. Eliza giggled and ran up to them. Jim picked up her and twirled her around. Then, a car honked from in front of the house.  
  
The babysitter finally drove up. Chris and Jim said their goodbyes to Eliza, and left in a flash. They were late once again. Chris pulled out her keys and they both got in.  
  
Jim and Chris emerged into Hondo's office together. Hondo and Deke were there, already talking.  
  
"Hey, you two. What took you guys so damn long?" Deke said sitting in a chair adjacent to Hondo's desk with a horrible smirk on his face. He knew. It was so clear that he knew.  
  
"I had to wait for the damn babysitter. Hondo, why are we here?" Chris said with a stern face, clearly pissed off.  
  
"You guys have to meet your new partners." Hondo smiled, a smile that was dubious.  
  
A man walked up to the door and opened it. No one had seen him before. The mystery man was slender, dark haired and fair skinned.  
  
"Guys, this is Mark Whitmire. Never been accepted to S.W.A.T. because he's on Fuller's shitlist. And you guys know that I like that. He'll be taking T.J.'s spot permanently."  
  
"Why are you on Fuller's shitlist?" Jim asked, looking up at him from his chair.  
  
"I'm a Red Sox fan and he is a Yankees fan." Mark answered back with a straight face. A slight smile came across his fate. Jim noticed this and was intrigued.  
  
"No seriously man.why are you on his shitlist?"  
  
"I had been on good turns with Fuller. Okay, I kissed some serious ass. I was a transfer and he told me off the first day so.. Lets say that we were okay with each other. I mistakenly agreed to watch the series were the Red Sox and the Yankees were against each other, this past fall. It was game 7; they were tied. The Yankees won. God damn that curse! Well, anyways I got a little heated and cursed out Fuller for being a Yankees fan. It was hysterical. His face was priceless. Well, it's been hell after that." Mark said all of this with a slight twang in his voice and a little smile across his face. He must be from the South. "I applied a few weeks after that. I was qualified, yet declined."  
  
"So, you're serious about the whole Fuller hating you for being a Red Sox fan?"  
  
Mark nodded it off. He was a nice guy. Southern gentleman with a love of baseball and pisses off Fuller. This sounded like a perfect candidate.  
  
"So, let's get rid of the pleasantries and go train." Chris gets up from her chair eagerly.  
  
"Hold up, Sanchez. We're not done." Hondo gave her a look like sit your ass back down. "Now, when it comes to the other position."  
  
The door opened in perfect timing. There in the doorway stood Boxer, his mustache finely groomed. He smiled at the group. He walked in like nothing had happened and slightly limping. Yup, that was Boxer.  
  
"Box, what are you doing here? They said it would be another few months before you could come back."  
  
"It is, but I hated that hospital room. So, I an healing pretty fast and I need to build my strength back up, here with you guys, then with that damn trainer Fuller recommended. Fuller wants me to stay home and sit around and get healthy with some kind of nutritional trainer. Well, fuck that." Boxer smiled and tossed a piece of paper with a number on it on to the floor. He scratched his neck, making his wound clear to the group. His wound was very obvious. A huge "C" shaped scar was on his neck.  
  
"So what are we gonna do till you are back for good?" Chris asked, looking at Jim and Deke's puzzled faces. She wasn't shocked. She saw the sneaky look in Hondo's eyes. Chris could read all these boys like a book.  
  
"Will work with four." Hondo said standing from behind his desk. "It would be stupid for us to get a new guy for a month. Box is healing faster than anyone thought. He's a tough ass. He'll be back in no time. We managed to work with the three of you and another team. We can manage. I told Fuller about it. he's pissed." Hondo let out a giggle, well not a giggle, but a man giggle for Hondo. He was right, too. They wouldn't need a new guy at the rate Boxer was healing. Why bring someone in just to pull them back out in a month?  
  
Now, this is confusing, Jim thought. But Box always was one tough bastard. He looks fine. I might be more injured than he was.  
  
Boxer came up to Jim. They smiled and acknowledged each other with "the guy nod." They immediately start to talk about their battle wounds. Jim lifted his jeans showing his stitches. Mark walked over and pulled up his sleeve revealing a scar that lasted the length of his forearm and his personality.  
  
Chris walked over to the boys and rolled her eyes. "Can we actually get down to work?"  
  
Boxer looked at Jim, gave him a glance of "oh brother." "Um. aren't we already at work?"  
  
"Don't bullshit with me."  
  
"Okay. I can still whoop your ass even with this." Boxer pointed to his neck.  
  
Chris raised her eyebrows, taking the challenge. Boxer shook his head and slightly laughed.  
  
Chris got up from her chair and grabbed her bag. She started to usher everybody into the locker room. The squad was once again complete. 


	6. Chapter six

Author's Note I don't own this movie or any of it's characters.  
  
"What?" Jim blinked furiously. Jim heard shooting and a muffled sound like somebody talking to him.  
  
Hondo stood in front of him, shouting. What was he saying? Where was he? He looked down. He was suited out. He must have blocked out how he got here. Yay, selective memory. Jim's eyes searched the room. A broken down neighborhood in south L.A. Bullets whizzed through an open door across the street. Okay, I am supposed to be doing something. Listen, Jim, Listen.  
  
"Jim, do you understand me?" Hondo shouted at Jim, his face was puzzled.  
  
"No, repeat it."  
  
"Are you okay? Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm okay. Why?" Confusion clouded Jim's mind.  
  
"Jim.. Chris is dead. Are you okay?"  
  
"What?!?! No.. No. She's not dead." Jim started to panic. His eyes wondered around the place, searching for Chris, somewhere. She was nowhere. Jim began to feel ill; nausea consumed him. He began to vomit. Sweat trickled off his forehead. "This is some kind of joke, right?"  
  
Hondo was speechless. He had never seen Jim, or any S.W.A.T. guy, like this. All he could do his point to a car outside the room. The car was the coroner's automobile.  
  
Jim walked slowly over to the car, through the room, out of the door, and along the little rock sidewalk to the crib of the street. He began to feel hot. Sweat now came down his face like a faucet had been turned on. No... No... this was a joke.  
  
He walked to the back of the car. Inside he saw a body bag. It looked like a person was inside. Slowly and hesitantly, he opened the backdoor. He climbed into the back and leaned over the body. His fingers trembled on the zipper. He slowly pulled the zipper...  
  
Jim sat up straight in his bed, as wet as a fish. "Shit!"  
  
Was that real? What? What's happening?  
  
Jim looked over at the clock. 2:37 a.m. Where was Chris? He looked around the room. He reached over to his phone and nervously dialed Chris's numbers.  
  
The phone rang twice and then a sleeping Chris answered.  
  
"Hello.." Chris managed to stumble out.  
  
"Good. you're alive." Jim wiped the sweat of his brow.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Now, fully awake by that random comment.  
  
"Hey, it's Jim. Sorry, I had a bad dream."  
  
"Do you need me to read you a bed time story?"  
  
"No. I was about to say that it was about you." Jim sassed at her.  
  
"And it was a bad dream?"  
  
"Yea, you had died on the job. It freaked me out."  
  
"Man, that sucks. So, why did you call me?"  
  
"I don't know. It was a pretty realistic dream. I wanted to make sure you were still alive." Jim was sincere, she could tell in his voice. This was so unlike Jim, and she liked to see this side of him.  
  
"Well, I am still here and awake." Chris was touched yet angry. She was sleeping after all.  
  
"Sorry..you wanna go out tonight?"  
  
"Did you wake me up to ask me out?"  
  
"Kinda. you interested?"  
  
"Yea, sure, why not?"  
  
"Okay.night."  
  
'Night." Chris put down the phone. "Damn, that was awkward." She said to herself.  
  
Jim hung up the phone feeling a hundred times better than when he had picked up the phone. Jim slid back down under the covers of his bed. He laid his head down on his pillow and shut his eyes, trying to sleep.  
  
Chris stood in her kitchen the next morning making pancakes for Eliza. She flipped the pancakes with ease. Eliza awoke to the smell of pancakes and her mom's coffee. She walked out of her room, through the living room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mama."  
  
"Hola baby. Duermes bien?"  
  
"Si. Pancakes?"  
  
"Yea, I thought you deserved a treat."  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes, you did. You are the greatest daughter in the world." Chris ran over to Eliza and began to attack her with hugs, twirling her around. Eliza giggled profusely. Chris also giggled at Eliza's laughter. Then, the odor of burning batter began to fill the room.  
  
"God damn it!"  
  
Chris walked to the pan and turned the oven off. She looked back over at Eliza, who looked sad.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
Chris smiled and picked up a new pan and started making more pancakes. Eliza walked over to the oven. Chris smile was ever-present, even with her ruining her best pan.  
  
"Mama, who called during the night?"  
  
Chris's face turned all shades of pink and red.  
  
"That was Jim, baby. He just needed to talk,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Grown-up stuff, Miss Nosey." Chris wanted to avoid this conversation like the plague. Eliza smiled at Chris.  
  
"So.did he ask you out?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you guys gonna go out and do stuff?" Chris laughed.  
  
"I raised you to be one smart little lady, didn't I?" Eliza smiled triumphantly. She knew that her mom had liked this guy. She had never seen any other man in their house that wasn't a relative. She put two and two together. Well, that and with help from her abuela.  
  
Eliza left her mom's side and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. She poured a glass. She walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. She sat patiently until her mom sat down a big plate of pancakes in front of her. She grabbed across the table for the syrup. As she reached, she quietly said, "But what are you gonna wear?"  
  
Jim walked into the locker room. A grin from ear to ear was on his face. Deke and Mark sat on a bench next to each other, talking about their pasts.  
  
"What's up with that face, man?" Deke said from the bench, while Jim opened his locker.  
  
"Nothing." Jim turned his eyes to Deke, a coy smile blaring.  
  
"Well, I guess that means: you got lucky or you're gonna get lucky." Mark said as he turned towards Deke. Deke laugh and agreed.  
  
"No, it means you are getting any, so you can stop living your sex life through me."  
  
"Hey, I get some." Deke interjected.  
  
"Don't try to pretend. I know your wife."  
  
"Funny, Street. So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Why are you so interested?" Jim kept trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Why are you not answering?" Deke had him cornered. He had to tell them now.  
  
"Fine it's.."  
  
"Good you guys are here." Hondo threw open the door. Hondo had his stylish sunglasses over his eyes. Hondo always did have perfect timing. "You guys ready to train. Boxer is already outside.'  
  
Jim threw his stuff down, closed his locker, and walked out the open door that Hondo had occupied a few second before. Deke smiled at Jim's luck.  
  
"Man, that guy has great timing. Do you think they synchronized that?" Mark smiled at Deke as he asked.  
  
"They must." Deke closed his locker and walked out the door. Mark followed joking about Jim's big date.  
  
"Sanchez, you're late again." Hondo narrowed his eyes at Chris.  
  
"Sorry. I almost burned down my house, trying to make pancakes. I was having a slow morning, okay?" Chris explained with a hostile tone.  
  
"Fine. I am just glad you're not a firefighter. Get in there." Chris ran over to the guys, who were at the shooting range.  
  
"Come on, Jim." Chris heard Boxer say as she walked up them.  
  
"Come on what?" Chris asked as she was loading her gun.  
  
"Jim's got a hot date. And he is neglecting to tell us who the girl is." Mark said raising his eyebrows as he said "hot date." Deke smiled at Chris, knowing perfectly well that she was the date. He just liked to torture them.  
  
"Really, Street?" Chris puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. She's pretty hot." Jim smiled at Sanchez, then to the other guys to not tip them off.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Like any girl would want you." Boxer said from behind his mustache.  
  
"Well, you're mom seemed to like me last night. And Boxer, that mustache looks especially good today." Jim leaned into Boxer and almost whispered it into his ear.  
  
"Yea, your sister really liked it."  
  
"Yes, and that would make sense since if I had a sister." Chris and Deke laughed. Chris's grin almost blinded Jim when he looked at her.  
  
The guys started to walk back over to Hondo. Chris and Jim held back. Jim leaned into Chris and began to whisper.  
  
"Can't wait for tonight." This made Chris smile wider.  
  
"Me too." She whispered back and ran off to catch up with the rest of the guys. While running to guys, she turned towards Jim and winked at Jim.  
  
"What a woman." Jim said to himself. He shook it off and ran up to the guys who were very much ahead of him.  
  
"Street, get in here." Hondo sat behind his desk in the office as Jim walked by to the locker room. It was almost five and they were off for the rest of the night.  
  
"Yea, Hondo?" Jim walked in with his sunglasses still on.  
  
"Take those off. I need you to something for me." Jim reached for his sunglasses and took them off. He slid them into a pocket in his vest.  
  
"Hondo, I told you I don't do that kinda stuff for free man." Jim rubbed his fingers together, asking for the money.  
  
"Fuller wants us to fill out some paperwork about Mark for some stupid reason. And you're my new favorite bitch." Hondo smiled at Jim.  
  
"I got a date.."  
  
"I got a tee-time. I don't care you, gotta do this by tomorrow 9 a.m. You're the only man with quite a bit of experience with this stuff. Have fun." Hondo handed Jim a file with papers sticking out of it. He walked out of the room and gave Jim a look like I don't care about any of your bullshit right now. (He had golf waiting.)  
  
"Damn it." Jim walked out of the office and slammed the door shut.  
  
"What's your deal?" Deke walked by.  
  
"I have to some damn paperwork. Now, I guess my date's cancelled." Jim looked at Chris, who matched with angry glance with an understanding one. S.W.A.T. shit came first. It was his job. It was also hers, so she knew that that kind of stuff tended to happen.  
  
"Sorry, but what kind paperwork is it?" Makr joined in the conversation.  
  
"It's about you." Jim pointed at Mark and winked.  
  
"Then, why don't I help? I know myself better than you. Maybe I can get you outta here in time for your 'hot date.'" Mark did air quotes when he said hot date.  
  
"Thanks man. We better get started." Jim and Mark walked to an open room with a table and 6 chairs around it as Deke, Chris, and Boxer sauntered over to the locker room.  
  
Jim laid out the papers he had to fill out. Mark sat down in the chair next to Jim's. Jim read the first page out loud to Mark.  
  
"In regards to recent events, he are checking on new S.W.A.T. officers and their progress in the first weks of their training. We want only the best and that means double-checking. So, all leaders must fill out these attached sheets after the first week or two of training. Thank you, Captain Fuller."  
  
"This is complete bullshit. 'Double-checking,' my ass. He just wants to piss everyone off."  
  
Jim threw the piece of paper he had just read into the trash can.  
  
"Let's just do this and go home."  
  
"Fine, man. Okay, this is basically check the box questions. This is a piece of real work. 'As your S.W.A.T. officer been performing to his complete ability in training?'" Jim stated in his best Fuller impression.  
  
"I'll fill out all the stuff that relates to stuff like my name and personal stuff that you would just have to dig up in my fill. And you can put whatever you want on the rest."  
  
Over the next hour, Jim joked around about Fuller's 'check-up.' Mark made fun of the questions of his 'performance,' also commenting about his past girlfriends. He managed to slip in the phrase, 'Best sex I ever had' in about five times. Mark almost seemed to resemble himself, Jim thought. This was one good partner.  
  
After an hour, Jim and Mark managed to finish all the paperwork and put it on Hondo's desk in half the time it would have taken Jim. They walked into the locker room, got washed and left at separate times, Jim ran out the door after a quick shower. "Bye, man! See ya tomorrow." Jim ran through the locker room with his duffle bag under one arm. "You really helped me out, Thank you," managed to be heard through the closing locker room door.  
  
Jim ran to his car, got in, and started heading towards Chris's house.  
  
When he finally arrived through traffic and slow moving cars, he jumped out of his car. Chris was standing in her doorway in a slinky black dress.  
  
Jim walked up to her and kissed her.  
  
"You have no idea how long it took to get here."  
  
"I think I have an idea."  
  
Jim hugged Chris and embraced her once again. "I guess you do." Chris smiled back at him.  
  
FIN~~~~ 


End file.
